barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Birthday, Barney!
"Happy Birthday, Barney!" is the twelfth episode from Season 1 of Barney & Friends. Plot After singing "There Are Seven Days in a Week", the kids find out that it's Barney's birthday, and he's turning two hundred million years old, or two dinosaur years. Everyone then plans a special birthday party for Barney, with songs, games, decorations, and, of course, cake. Min and Tina also take time to explain how birthdays are celebrated in the Philippines and Mexico respectively, and they sing birthday songs from both places. After giving Barney her teddy bear, Kathy learns that presents aren't the most important thing of a birthday; it's the thought that counts. Barney makes a special birthday wish for all his friends to join him at the party, and of course, it comes true. Everyone ends by singing I Love You, and they continue to celebrate from there. Song List # Barney Theme Song # There Are Seven Days In A Week # Growing # Las Mañanitas # Maligayang Bati (Filipino Birthday Song) # Frosting the Cake # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # Everyone is Special # Happy Birthday to You # Hey, Hey, Our Friends Are Here # I Love You International Edits *In the Hebrew production of this, Baby Bop was seen standing in the classroom corner before she was supposed to magically arrive. And in the end of that version, the frame doesn't freeze. *Although Hey, Hey, Our Friends Are Here appeared as an underscore when the balloons dropped, it was not sung in either the Spanish or the Hebrew version of this episode. Frosting the Cake was not sung in the Israeli version either, although it appeared as an underscore when the cake came to life. *Also, the Spanish version excludes Min's Filipino birthday song and Tina's explanation on what "Feliz cumpleaños" means (since this was being dubbed in Spanish to begin with). Instead, Tina says "Feliz cumpleaños, Barney." and it cuts to the cake scene. Trivia *The back cover of the VHS release shows a picture of Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids playing musical chairs as a deleted scene. *When this episode aired, the Barney Fan Club gave members the chance to send in birthday cards for Barney via Fan Mail. *This episode marks: **The third time Baby Bop magically appears. **The first time "Everyone is Special" is sung, since "Barney in Concert". **The first time in the series where Barney does not turn back into his plush form at the end. This is also the first episode where no one says goodbye at the end. Instead, everyone continues to celebrate Barney's birthday. *The art background music from "The Queen of Make-Believe" is played when Barney checks on the kids what they are making. *It is revealed that Barney is now two hundred million years old (two dinosaur years). Slideshow 104725.jpg|Original 1992 Cover Barney's Birthday 1993 Cover.png|1993 Cover Tittlecard.png|Title Card Happybirthdaybarney1.png|The First Shot Happybirthdaybarney2.png|Shawn Playing Happybirthdaybarney3.png|Kathy cleaning up Happybirthdaybarney4.png|Shawn cleaning up Happybirthdaybarney5.png|Tina arrives Happybirthdaybarney6.png|Almost Done Happybirthdaybarney7.png|Min saying they are now done Happybirthdaybarney8.png|Tina waiting to hear the news. Happybirthdaybarney9.png Happybirthdaybarney10.png Happybirthdaybarney11.png Happybirthdaybarney12.png Happybirthdaybarneysevendays1.png Happybirthdaybarneysevendays2.png Happybirthdaybarneysevendays3.png Happybirthdaybarneysevendays4.png Happybirthdaybarneysevendays5.png Happybirthdaybarneysevendays6.png Happybirthdaybarneysevendays7.png Happybirthdaybarneysevendays8.png Happybirthdaybarneysevendays9.png Happybirthdaybarneysevendays10.png Happybirthdaybarneysevendays11.png Happybirthdaybarneysevendays12.png Happybirthdaybarneysevendays13.png Happybirthdaybarneysevendays14.png Happybirthdaybarney13.png Happybirthdaybarney14.png Happybirthdaybarney15.png Happybirthdaybarney16.png Happybirthdaybarney17.png Happybirthdaybarney18.png Happybirthdaybarney19.png Happybirthdaybarney20.png Happybirthdaybarney21.png Happybirthdaybarney22.png Happybirthdaybarney23.png Happybirthdaybarney24.png Happybirthdaybarney25.png Happybirthdaybarney26.png Happybirthdaybarney27.png Happybirthdaybarney28.png Happybirthdaybarney29.png Happybirthdaybarney30.png Happybirthdaybarney31.png Happybirthdaybarney32.png Happybirthdaybarney33.png|Barney's Turn Happybirthdaybarney34.png|Min Opening the door for him. Happybirthdaybarney35.png Happybirthdaybarney37.png Happybirthdaybarney36.png Happybirthdaybarneygrowing1.png Happybirthdaybarneygrowing2.png Happybirthdaybarneygrowing3.png Happybirthdaybarneygrowing4.png Happybirthdaybarneygrowing5.png Happybirthdaybarneygrowing6.png Happybirthdaybarneygrowing7.png Happybirthdaybarneygrowing8.png Happybirthdaybarneygrowing9.png Happybirthdaybarneygrowing10.png Happybirthdaybarneygrowing11.png Happybirthdaybarneygrowing12.png Happybirthdaybarneygrowing13.png Happybirthdaybarneygrowing14.png Happybirthdaybarney38.png Happybirthdaybarney39.png Happybirthdaybarney40.png Happybirthdaybarney41.png Happybirthdaybarney42.png Happybirthdaybarney43.png Happybirthdaybarney44.png Happybirthdaybarney45.png Happybirthdaybarney46.png Happybirthdaybarney47.png Happybirthdaybarney48.png Happybirthdaybarney49.png Happybirthdaybarney50.png Happybirthdaybarney51.png Happybirthdaybarney52.png Happybirthdaybarney53.png Happybirthdaybarney54.png Happybirthdaybarney55.png Happybirthdaybarney56.png Happybirthdaybarney57.png Happybirthdaybarney58.png Happybirthdaybarneymexican1.png Happybirthdaybarneymexican2.png Happybirthdaybarneymexican3.png Happybirthdaybarneymexican4.png Happybirthdaybarneymexican5.png Happybirthdaybarneymexican6.png Happybirthdaybarney59.png Happybirthdaybarney60.png Happybirthdaybarney61.png Happybirthdaybarney62.png Happybirthdaybarney63.png Happybirthdaybarneyfilipino1.png Happybirthdaybarneyfilipino2.png Happybirthdaybarneyfilipino3.png Happybirthdaybarneyfilipino4.png Happybirthdaybarney64.png Happybirthdaybarney65.png Happybirthdaybarney66.png Happybirthdaybarney67.png Happybirthdaybarney68.png Happybirthdaybarney69.png Happybirthdaybarney70.png Happybirthdaybarney71.png Happybirthdaybarney72.png Happybirthdaybarney73.png Happybirthdaybarney74.png HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake1.png|The Start of Frosting the Cake HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake2.png|Just about started HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake3.png|Min getting some more frosting HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake4.png|First you take the frosting HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake5.png|And you spread it, you spread it. HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake6.png|The kids dancing while decorating HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake7.png|It's a work in progress HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake8.png|Barney dances as he watches the kids HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake9.png|Then you take the colored Icing HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake10.png|And you squeeze it, you squeeze it. HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake11.png|Kathy decorates while Min dances HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake12.png|Barney's name being written on for decoration HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake13.png|Barney and Tina dancing HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake14.png|Then you take the sprinkles HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake15.png|And you shake 'em, you shake 'em HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake16.png|More decorating HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake17.png|More dancing HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake18.png|Then you take the candles HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake17.png|More dancing HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake20.png|And you stick em, you stick em. HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake21.png|Min observing Shawn's placement of the Candles HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake22.png|Some more dancing HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake23.png|The decorated cake HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake24.png|Kathy dancing HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake25.png|Min dancing HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake26.png|Barney dancing Happybirthdaybarney75.png Happybirthdaybarney76.png Happybirthdaybarney77.png Happybirthdaybarney78.png Happybirthdaybarney79.png Happybirthdaybarney80.png Happybirthdaybarney81.png Happybirthdaybarney82.png Happybirthdaybarney83.png Happybirthdaybarney84.png Happybirthdaybarney85.png Happybirthdaybarney86.png Happybirthdaybarney87.png Happybirthdaybarney88.png Happybirthdaybarney89.png Happybirthdaybarney90.png Happybirthdaybarney91.png Happybirthdaybarney92.png Happybirthdaybarney93.png Happybirthdaybarney94.png Happybirthdaybarney95.png Happybirthdaybarney96.png Happybirthdaybarneyshe'llbecomingroundthemountain1.png Happybirthdaybarneyshe'llbecomingroundthemountain2.png Happybirthdaybarneyshe'llbecomingroundthemountain3.png Happybirthdaybarneyshe'llbecomingroundthemountain4.png Happybirthdaybarneyshe'llbecomingroundthemountain5.png Happybirthdaybarneyshe'llbecomingroundthemountain6.png Happybirthdaybarneyshe'llbecomingroundthemountain7.png Happybirthdaybarneyshe'llbecomingroundthemountain8.png Happybirthdaybarneyshe'llbecomingroundthemountain9.png Happybirthdaybarneyshe'llbecomingroundthemountain10.png Happybirthdaybarneyshe'llbecomingroundthemountain11.png Happybirthdaybarneyshe'llbecomingroundthemountain12.png Happybirthdaybarneyshe'llbecomingroundthemountain13.png Happybirthdaybarneyshe'llbecomingroundthemountain14.png Happybirthdaybarneyshe'llbecomingroundthemountain15.png Happybirthdaybarneyshe'llbecomingroundthemountain16.png Happybirthdaybarney97.png Happybirthdaybarney98.png Happybirthdaybarney99.png Happybirthdaybarney100.png Happybirthdaybarney101.png Happybirthdaybarney102.png Happybirthdaybarney103.png Happybirthdaybarney104.png Happybirthdaybarney105.png Happybirthdaybarney106.png Happybirthdaybarney107.png Happybirthdaybarney108.png Happybirthdaybarney109.png Happybirthdaybarney110.png Happybirthdaybarney111.png Happybirthdaybarney112.png Happybirthdaybarney113.png Happybirthdaybarney114.png Happybirthdaybarney115.png Happybirthdaybarney116.png Happybirthdaybarney117.png Happybirthdaybarney118.png Happybirthdaybarney119.png Happybirthdaybarney120.png Happybirthdaybarney121.png Happybirthdaybarney122.png Happybirthdaybarneyeveryoneisspecial1.png Happybirthdaybarneyeveryoneisspecial2.png Happybirthdaybarneyeveryoneisspecial3.png Happybirthdaybarneyeveryoneisspecial4.png|Shawn and Min Dancing Happybirthdaybarneyeveryoneisspecial5.png|Tina and Kathy Dancing Happybirthdaybarneyeveryoneisspecial6.png|Everyone dancing Happybirthdaybarneyeveryoneisspecial7.png|Kathy and Shawn Dancing Happybirthdaybarneyeveryoneisspecial8.png Happybirthdaybarneyeveryoneisspecial9.png|Tina Happybirthdaybarneyeveryoneisspecial10.png|Kathy Happybirthdaybarneyeveryoneisspecial11.png|Shawn Happybirthdaybarneyeveryoneisspecial12.png|Min Happybirthdaybarneyeveryoneisspecial13.png Happybirthdaybarneyeveryoneisspecial14.png Happybirthdaybarneyeveryoneisspecial15.png|Shawn and Min Happybirthdaybarneyeveryoneisspecial16.png Happybirthdaybarneyeveryoneisspecial17.png|Shawn and Min in their Special Pose Happybirthdaybarneyeveryoneisspecial18.png|Tina and Kathy in their special pose Happybirthdaybarneyeveryoneisspecial19.png Happybirthdaybarneyeveryoneisspecial20.png|Shawn, Min and Baby Bop Happybirthdaybarney123.png Happybirthdaybarney124.png|Min and Tina bring out the Cake Happybirthdaybarney125.png Happybirthdaybarney126.png|How to light the Birthday Candles? Happybirthdaybarney127.png|Barney takes care of that. Happybirthdaybarney128.png|Shawn and Tina in Amazement Happybirthdaybarneyhappybirthdaytoyou1.png Happybirthdaybarneyhappybirthdaytoyou2.png Happybirthdaybarneyhappybirthdaytoyou3.png Happybirthdaybarneyhappybirthdaytoyou4.png Happybirthdaybarneyhappybirthdaytoyou5.png Happybirthdaybarneyhappybirthdaytoyou6.png Happybirthdaybarneyhappybirthdaytoyou7.png Happybirthdaybarneyhappybirthdaytoyou8.png Happybirthdaybarneyhappybirthdaytoyou9.png Happybirthdaybarneyhappybirthdaytoyou10.png Happybirthdaybarneyhappybirthdaytoyou11.png Happybirthdaybarneyhappybirthdaytoyou12.png Happybirthdaybarney129.png|Now make a wish Happybirthdaybarney130.png|And blow out your candles Happybirthdaybarney131.png Happybirthdaybarney132.png Happybirthdaybarney133.png Happybirthdaybarney134.png Happybirthdaybarney135.png Happybirthdaybarney136.png Happybirthdaybarney137.png Happybirthdaybarney138.png Happybirthdaybarney139.png Happybirthdaybarney140.png Happybirthdaybarney141.png Happybirthdaybarneyheyheyourfriendsourhere1.png Happybirthdaybarneyheyheyourfriendsourhere2.png Happybirthdaybarneyheyheyourfriendsourhere3.png Happybirthdaybarneyheyheyourfriendsourhere4.png|Shawn, Michael, Tina and Kathy Happybirthdaybarneyheyheyourfriendsourhere5.png|Derek, Kathy, Tina and Barney Happybirthdaybarneyheyheyourfriendsourhere6.png|Shawn, Michael, Luci, Min and Baby Bop Happybirthdaybarneyheyheyourfriendsourhere7.png|Shawn, Derek, Michael, Kathy, Tina and Barney Happybirthdaybarneyheyheyourfriendsourhere8.png|Shawn, Derek, Michael, Luci, Kathy and Min Happybirthdaybarneyheyheyourfriendsourhere9.png Happybirthdaybarneyheyheyourfriendsourhere10.png Happybirthdaybarneyheyheyourfriendsourhere11.png Happybirthdaybarneyheyheyourfriendsourhere12.png Happybirthdaybarneyheyheyourfriendsourhere13.png Happybirthdaybarneyheyheyourfriendsourhere14.png|Barney, Shawn, Derek, Kathy and Min Happybirthdaybarneyheyheyourfriendsourhere15.png Happybirthdaybarneyheyheyourfriendsourhere16.png|Shawn, Derek and Kathy Happybirthdaybarneyheyheyourfriendsourhere17.png Happybirthdaybarneyheyheyourfriendsourhere18.png Happybirthdaybarney142.png|Luci Happybirthdaybarney143.png Happybirthdaybarney144.png Happybirthdaybarney145.png Happybirthdaybarney146.png|The last piece of cake Happybirthdaybarney147.png Happybirthdaybarney148.png Happybirthdaybarney149.png Happybirthdaybarneyiloveyou1.png Happybirthdaybarneyiloveyou2.png Happybirthdaybarneyiloveyou3.png|Derek, Michael, Luci and Kathy Happybirthdaybarneyiloveyou4.png Happybirthdaybarneyiloveyou5.png Happybirthdaybarneyiloveyou6.png Happybirthdaybarneyiloveyou7.png|Derek Happybirthdaybarneyiloveyou8.png|Min Happybirthdaybarneyiloveyou9.png Happybirthdaybarneyiloveyou10.png Happybirthdaybarneyiloveyou11.png Happybirthdaybarney150.png Happybirthdaybarney151.png Happybirthdaybarney152.png Happybirthdaybarney153.png Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:1992 Category:Episode Released on Home Video Category:Birthday Specials Category:Episodes Written By Stephen White